bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кога Кучики
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = | gender = мужской | height = | weight = | division = 6 | previous affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Кучики | previous occupation = Третий офицер шестого отряда | previous team = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | previous partner = Гинрей Кучики, Мурамаса | base of operations = | relatives = Гинрей Кучики (тесть) Неназванная жена Бьякуя Кучики (племянник) | shikai = Мурамаса | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 107 (Том 36) | anime debut = Серия 206 | japanese voice = Ишшин Чиба | english voice = Дэвид Винсент | spanish voice = }} Кога Кучики (朽木 響河, Кутики Ко:га) был третьим офицером шестого отряда, позже восставшим против Сейрейтея. Он также был членом благородной семьи Кучики, принятый в нее после женитьбы. Внешность У Kоги пронзительные зелёные глаза, чёрные волосы и длинный хвост рыжих волос. Характер Kога — человек с истинным чувством долга, и его семья гордилась им. Он всегда старался оставаться скромным и серьёзным в любой ситуации.Однако на самом деле, Кога желал получить признание за свои способности и трудолюбие. После того как его предали, и поняв, что его жизнь больше никогда не станет такой как прежде, у него случился нервный срыв. Это сделало его одержимым гневом и желанием стать великим. Он стал слишком уверенным в своих силах и смотреть свысока на всех, даже на свой Дзанпакто, Мурамаса. История Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Kōga was an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Back when he was only a 3rd seat officer, he was able to easily fight at captain-level and take down a large group of enemies attacking him at once. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. His skill allowed him quick and precise strikes that rivaled that of Byakuya Kuchiki. Мастер поступи: Kōga has demonstrated highly proficient skill in Flash Step, able to keep on equal footing with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled masters. In battle, Kōga has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. Эксперт Кидо: Kōga's skill in Kidō is immense, able to use various forms of spells with great power and skill successively; all at the same time without incantation. Большая физическая сила: Even in his physically withered state, Kōga is deceptively strong. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap his sword's blade in two. Гигантская духовная сила: While not a noble by blood nor of considerable age, Kōga possessed great spiritual power even when only a 3rd seat officer. Ginrei, the 6th Division captain at the time, states Kōga's power vastly surpasses his own. He displays a massive reiatsu, even after being sealed away for several centuries. His reiatsu is purple in color. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. *'Иллюзии': Muramasa can control other Zanpakutō but its ability is just apart of Kōga's own special ability. He can send his reiatsu into his enemies and and throw off all of their senses. He then has complete control over what they perceive. Thus making it so his opponent cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of him. Kōga states it is so much more then simple illusions. This power can be negated by one closing their "hearts" off before challenging him. *'Духовные нити': Kōga is able to form invisible spiritual threads to bind his opponent in place. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. In turn sufficient cutting can easily break the threads.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Духовный меч Мурамаса (村正, «''деревенский''»): Kōga's Zanpakutō takes the form of a katana with a dull red sheath, purple hilt-wrapping and a guard in a shape similar to the Kidō Corps' emblem, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Muramasa is an illusion-type Zanpakutō. *'Шикай:' Команда высвобождения Мурамасы — «'Шепчи'» (囁け, сасаякэ). Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. :Shikai Special Ability: Upon release Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360 degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area causing all Zanpakutō in that area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielder's will and attack their allies or even turn against their own wielder. This power is shown to affect around 10 individuals at once. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing one's "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. :* : upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests its true form into the real world. Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Kōga's command. ::*'Zanpakutō Manifestation': Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the Zanpakutō of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. This is done by removing the energy stability between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions.Bleach anime; Episode 257. *'Банкай:' Не достигнут Цитаты Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Филлерные персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие офицеры Категория:Шестой отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Умершие